Ripjaws
Ripjaws is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Piscciss Volann from the planet Piscciss. Appearance Ripjaws shares a number of traits with Earth aquatic life, alligators, eels, anglerfish and sharks. He can change between a fish tail or legs at will, and has a phosphorescent light on his head. His feet resembles Four Arms' feet from Ultimate Alien. He is able to breathe underwater, as well as swim at high speeds with amazing agility and can also withstand very strong water pressure. His angler allows him to see in dark areas. His body was mostly grey. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his left torso, and spoke with a deep, gasping voice. In Ultimate Alien, Ripjaws has a catfish like face, and has new chestplates. His tail has triangular lines and is grey as seen in the Perplexahedron, his lips are green, but in the Ultimate Alien Intro, his tail is black and he has black lips. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Ripjaws looks like the original but his eyes are green, he now has arm and neck braces, his antenna light is green, and he has a big fin on his back and his tail is now bigger. 11 year old Ripjaws now has a green strap on his waist. The Omnitrix symbol is still on the left upper torso. He speaks in a higher, garbelled voice, slightly similar to how a person sounds underwater. 16 year old Ripjaws now has a belt in place of the strap. The Omnitrix symbol is on his belt. Ripjaws.png|10 year old Ripjaws in the original series Ripjaws UA.PNG|16 year old Ripjaws in the Ultimate Alien Intro Ripjaws ua.png|16 year old Ripjaws in Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities Ripjaws is strong able to lift more than his own weight, and underwater, he can swim at high speeds. Ripjaws's large jaws and sharp teeth have proven to be his most deadly weapon, being able to shred even metal from submarines. Ripjaws has great endurance and can withstand strong water pressure, meaning he possesses the nature of abyssal aquatic life, hence his blank eyes and the anglerfish light in his forehead, which can serve as a light in dark areas. Ripjaws displays the distinctive feature of turning his legs into a fish's tail and vice-versa, giving him a merman-like appearance, while outside the water environment, he displays a loincloth with a similar pattern to his tail (implying the loincloth wraps around his legs, fusing with it and becoming the tail). Weaknesses Ripjaws's greatest weakness is his inability to stay out of water for too long, requiring water to keep him from dehydrating. However, Ripjaws needs it less in Omniverse, since Piscciss Volanns need water less as they get older. Original Series *Ripjaws first appeared in The Krakken, Ripjaws defeated Jonah Melville. *In Last Laugh, Ripjaws caught some crooks. *In Secrets, Ripjaws appeared when the Omnitrix malfunctioned, he suffered without water on Mt. Rushmore until he turned into XLR8. *In Truth, Ripjaws battled a Havok Beast. *In The Big Tick, Ripjaws failed to defeat The Great One. *In They Lurk Below, Ripjaws battled the Cyber Squids. *In Back With a Vengeance, Ripjaws saved a drowning man. *In Divided We Stand, 'Ripjaws was surfing and scaring tourists. *In Ben 4 Good Buddy, Ripjaws fell into a hot tub. *In Sleepaway Camper, Ripjaws was sleeping at the bottom of a lake, to avoid Max's snoring. Ultimate Alien *Ripjaws returned to Ultimate Alien in Perplexahedron, Ripjaws broke himself and Kevin out of a room filled with water. Omniverse By 16 year old Ben *Ripjaws returned to Omniverse in Gone Fishin', Ripjaws was used to fish twice. Appearances Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10 *4" Ripjaws *Ripjaws (DNA Alien) *Metamonfigure Ripjaws (Squirt Gun) Ben 10: Alien Force *Alien Creation Figures from (Ben 10) Ripjaws and Ghostfreak Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Alter Aliens Ben to Diamondhead and Ripjaws to Four Arms *Ripjaws Hyper Alien (Original Series Version) *Haywire Figures Ripjaws XLR8 Ben 10: Omniverse *Omni-kit Trivia *In Battle Ready, Ripjaws' name is misspelled Ripjaw. *In the opening of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Ripjaws' lips are black instead of green and his tail is black instead of his skin color. See Also */Gallery/ */Videos/ *Heat Jaws (fusion of Heatblast and Ripjaws) Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Water Alien Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Piscciss Volann